Encuentro Explosivo
by iOssy Cullen-Lestrange
Summary: Bella y Tanya amigas desde siempre. Separadas por el destino. Un reencuentro que cambiará sus vidas. Y mucho, mucho placer de por medio. ONE SHOT/ OoC / AU / EdwardxBellaxTanya -Lemmon


**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, el One Shot es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba caminando por Central Park. Iba con un paso apresurado, dirigiéndose hacia un edificio ubicado en ese mismo sector. Eran las 6 de la tarde y su apuro era ocasionado porque debía encontrarse en treinta minutos con una amiga muy especial del bachillerato, Tanya era su nombre, la mejor amiga de todas según Isabella. En su época escolar, ellas eran como uña y mugre. Luego de haberse graduado de la escuela secundaria hace siete años, Tanya se había trasladado a vivir a otro país, Nueva Zelanda para ser precisos, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, eso sí, sin perder nunca comunicación entre ellas.<p>

La amistad de ambas significaba mucho para Isabella, ya que por su Tanya había descubierto su bisexualidad; una noche de despecho por parte de su amiga tuvo un muy amenos desenlace con una pizca de dulzura femenina, acompañado de ciertos placeres nunca antes sentidos en la búsqueda de complacerse la una a la otra. En ningún momento nadie sospecho de su pequeña aventura, cada una incluso tuvo sus relaciones heterosexuales sin embargo ni ellos llegaron a tener cierta duda.

Unos años más de haber vivido en Nueva Zelanda a causa de sus estudios universitarios, Tanya decidió regresar a New York para poder encontrar un trabajo acorde a su carrera, llegando a alquilar un apartamento en Central Park al que no pensó dos veces para invitar a Isabella dada la oportunidad que su esposo, ya hace dos años que se encontraba casada, se ubicaba trabajando hasta largas horas en la noche. Isabella llegó a la dirección dada, tocando así el pequeño botón del intercomunicador, al que instantáneamente contestó Tanya.

-¿Si? –sonó su voz por el parlante.

-Amiga, soy Bella, ¡baja que deseo abrazarte!

-¡Enseguida! –contesto emocionada.

Isabella esperó un par de minutos en la puerta principal. Realmente se encontraba emocionada con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; ansiosa por entablar conversación con su mejor amiga. De repente sucedió, la puerta principal fue abierta y pudo observar a su tan añorada amiga, una mujer cuyas facciones faciales eran preciosas, sus ojos color esmeralda resaltaban del color rubio fresa de su cabello, las curvas de su cuerpo se ceñían gracias al vestido que estaba utilizando dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto llegando a terminar en unos tacones altos negros que la hacían ver más esbelta.

Tanya abrió la puerta y entre cortos y graciosos saltitos las amigas se abrazaron, alzando la voz, casi pegando gritos de alegría, felices por verse de nuevo. Se separaron para poder darse el pequeño gusto de ser observadas mutuamente.

-Amiga– sonrió Isabella –estas gemelas no serán de ese cuerpo…pero se te ven preciosas…

-Gracias – respondió ante el cumplido Tanya - no todas tuvimos la dicha de tener un cuerpo como el tuyo – Isabella se sonrojó, no era para tanto, apenas media un metro sesenta y cinco, cabello castaño que le llegaba en ondas hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate que a cualquiera se le antojarían mirar, una nariz respingada y labios rosas. Su cuerpo no era para menos, en ese momento un vestido azul anudado al cuello cubría sus curvas, dejando a la vista sus piernas largas y cremosas terminando en tacones altos color beige.

Luego de un par de minutos charlando en la entrada, Tanya invita a su amiga a entrar, suben al tercer piso donde se encontraba su apartamento. Se disponen a ponerse cómodas en los antiquísimos muebles de Tanya; frente a ellas, se encontraba y una pequeña mesa de vidrio en la cual se hallaba un bote de hielo dentro del cual estaba una champaña y a sus lados dos copas destinadas al correcto uso con este tipo de bebida. Definitivamente Tanya quería celebrar el reencuentro por todo lo alto e Isabella estaba dispuesta a ser cómplice de eso.

La rubia decidió servir las bebidas acomodándose en los muebles para poder entablar conversación. Hablaron de todo un poco la universidad, familia, amigos, trabajo y un poco de sus anteriores conquistas, todo durante una hora. Espontáneamente ente esos temas de conversación surgió el más obvio de todos…

-Cuéntame una cosa Bella… ¿aún sigo siendo única? –la cuestionó Tanya

-Claro Tanya, sigues siendo única en mi vida. Si lo hubiera intentado cualquier cosa con otra persona, te lo habría contado. Eres mi mejor amiga, te aprecio demasiado, y sabes que eres mi confidente en todo…

-Igual lo eres para mí Bells…Debo admitir que estando en Nueva Zelanda te extrañe mucho, además de la amistad, una que otra travesura que hacíamos en la tina del baño o en el piso de tu apartamento – Tanya le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Te entiendo, yo también extrañe muchas cosas. Todavía pienso en nuestra primera vez, estoy muy feliz de que haya ocurrido, así como estoy feliz por las otras veces que lo hicimos…- declaró Isabella algo sonrojada, pero no de la pena, sino por los recuerdos.

-Yo también estoy feliz, sin duda fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida…- dicho eso Tanya se acercó un poco más hacia Bella, coloco su copa sobre la mesa, para luego posar su mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo – ¿sabes? creo que deberíamos comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Edward lo hace bien, ¡divino!, es el mejor amante masculino que he tenido sin duda alguna, me vuele loca en la cama, pero hacerlo contigo es muy diferente, y es algo mucho más… exquisito - la mano que se encontraba en el pecho de Isabella comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente y ella solo se dejaba hacer. Después de un tiempo así, la rubia se aventuró a meter una mano por dentro del escote de Isabella, tocando la piel de sus senos directamente. Para facilitar la tarea, la castaña desató el nudo de su vestido, dejando libres a los prisioneros, a merced de Tanya.

Ella no perdió el tiempo, apenas los pechos de Isabella quedaron libres, la rubia se inclinó para delinear la aureola de su pezón con la lengua, torturando lentamente a la castaña. Con su otra mano comenzó a masajear el otro pecho, y a dar pequeños lengüetazos en el pezón izquierdo, produciendo en Isabella un gemido de placer por el contacto.

De poco a poco se fueron reclinando en el mueble, Tanya levantó el rostro de los pechos de Isabella para mirarla a los ojos, advirtiendo toda la pasión, excitación y necesidad que ambas estaban sintiendo. Inmediatamente la rubia ascendió a los labios de Isabella, moviéndolos con rudeza, creando una danza con sus lenguas en la que ninguna quería ser la ganadora. Ambas escuchaban el gemido de la otra, anticipando la humedad que crecía en medio de sus piernas. Tanya pasó una mano por toda la extensión de la pierna de Isabella, subiendo muy lentamente el vestido de esta mientras Isabella hacía lo mismo con el vestido de la rubia. Estaban ansiosas, querían sentir el cuerpo de la otra, sentir como sus pechos se rozaban, o como sus piernas se enredaban inmediatamente al ser descubiertas.

Isabella reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que se requería en esos momentos para separarse del cuerpo de Tanya, respirando vertiginosamente, quedando ambas sentadas en aquel mueble. Se puso de pie mientras era observada por los ojos lujuriosos de Tanya, sintió como el vestido quedaba olvidado en el piso e incitó a la rubia a que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual no dudó ni un instante. Ambas quedaron semidesnudas frente a la otra, odiando tremendamente el pequeño triángulo que cubría su intimidad. Se acercaron gradualmente, sintiendo el calor de la otra aproximarse, Isabella tomó la cadera de la rubia, jugó con los elásticos de su panty, subiéndolos progresivamente hasta que la pequeña tela se juntó entre sus pliegues. Tanya soltó un gemido, estaba aturdida, estaba en el mismísimo cielo con la caricia que le propinó Isabella, la tela de su panty rozaba y se apretaba en ese punto que contenía miles de nervios y le producía un inmenso placer. Isabella besaba el cuello de la rubia, chupando en el proceso un pequeño pedazo de piel que de seguro cambiaría de color prontamente.

Dulcemente, la cabeza de Isabella fue bajando, dejando besos en el proceso, por el torso de Tanya, a sus pechos los lamió con efusividad, bajó por su vientre plano y se deleitó con la vista que tenía frente suyo; sopló hacia el clítoris de la rubia, creando espasmos en ella mientras otro gemido salía de sus labios. Procedió a quitarle esa estorbosa tela, encontrándose en el transcurso que toda ella se encontraba sin ningún cabello de por medio. Eso excitó de sobremanera a Isabella, la cual no pudo contenerse y dio un pequeño lametón a ese punto tan sensible que se encontraba a su vista. Se sentía poderosa con los gemidos que salían de Tanya, volvió a repetir la acción, pero esta vez pasando su lengua por entre los pliegues de la intimidad de la rubia, los gemidos salían sin control desde la garganta de Tanya aunque esta intentara retenerlos.

La castaña empujó a su amiga hacia el sillón, quedando ahora ella encima. Se dio la vuelta, poniendo frente al rostro de Tanya su intimidad, la cual aprovechó para masajear sus piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad, hizo a un lado la pequeña tela que la cubría pasando un dedo por los húmedos pliegues de la castaña hasta llegar a su rosado botón. Introdujo un dedo mientras se deleitaba chupando y lamiendo esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo de Isabella, sintió como los gemidos de esta llegaban a su entrepierna y eso la excitó más, aprovechó para introducir otro dedo, sintiendo la calidez estrecha en la que se encontraban. El apartamento se inundó de gemidos, cada vez más fuertes. Se encontraban en una intensa lucha para ver quien procuraba el mayor placer de la otra, contienda que gano Tanya después de unos cuantos minutos.

Su lengua y sus labios castigaban a Isabella con bastante decisión y ella solo reaccionaba metiendo y sacando sus dedos dentro de Tanya. Lentamente, mientras el rostro de la castaña se encontraba reposando en los muslos de la rubia, sintió como se formaba un remolino en su interior, queriendo explorar al más mínimo roce, creando así una intensa sensación. Isabella legó a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Tanya decidió que era hora de cambiar de posición, se levantó del sillón y enredó sus piernas con las de Isabella, acercando sus caderas a las de ella de poco a poco hasta que sus intimidades de encontraron, momento el cual empezaron una acompasada danza apoyando sus brazos hacia atrás. La humedad entre sus piernas era notable, haciendo de la experiencia algo inigualable. De repente escucharon a alguien acercándose, deteniendo en el paso a sus cuerpos y tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Isabella fue la primera en abrir los ojos, observando a Edward, el esposo de Tanya, que se encontraba tras ellas deleitándose con la situación.

-¿Así que esta es tu amiguita Bella de quien tanto hablabas? – les dijo, mientras ellas estaban paralizadas, desnudas, sonrojadas, y sin saber que decir. Edward se dirigió al mueble, y aprovecho que ambas se separaron para sentarse en el centro. -No se preocupen por mí, no las condeno, es una fantasía común entre los hombres observar una peli porno lésbica en vivo y más aún el ser atendidos sexualmente por dos zorritas viciosas y con buenos cuerpos como ustedes al mismo tiempo.

Las amigas se miraron por un segundo, mientras Edward desabrochaba sus pantalones y bajaba su bóxer, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto. –Sé que por tu parte no hay problema cariño, eres una zorra, te gusta el sexo, y siempre estas abierta a probar cosas nuevas. Lo de hoy será un delicioso trío con tu querida amiga, que se ve tan zorra como tú. –le dijo Edward a su esposa Tanya, mientras toma por el cabello a Isabela y lleva su rostro directamente su miembro, aceptando gustosa y con hambre de este. Era bastante grande, muy apetecible, metió primero la punta en su boca, dándole cortas y suaves chupaditas. Pero luego de un minuto, Edward fue haciendo presión en su cabeza para que acaparara más, metiendo poco a poco su miembro más profundo, creando arcadas en la castaña, aunque logró acostumbrarse. Pudo divisar por un espejo ubicado en la sala, que Tanya y Edward se besaban apasionadamente, y notó que Edward no era el que la sostenía ahora por el cabello, en realidad era Tanya la que empujaba su cabeza más y más. Isabella estaba sorprendida, nunca esperó esta reacción de su parte, había pensado que ella no aceptaría, pero su marido bien lo dijo: es una zorrita fanática del sexo. Esta oportunidad de seguro no la iba a desaprovechar, ni la castaña tampoco.

Bella decidió probar otra posición, bajó del mueble y se ubicó de rodillas entre las piernas del cobrizo. Así se le podría facilitar el trabajo con su boca y el miembro de él, acariciando en el proceso sus testículos con la lengua. Varios minutos pasaron en la misma posición, los gemidos se mezclaban en la estancia, sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar y sus cuerpos se volvían más sensibles.

Tanya se separó de su esposo, colocándose sobre el casi sentándose en el rostro de Isabella, la cual entendió lo que pretendía hacer la rubia y sacó el miembro que tenía de su boca para guiarlo a la estrechez que prometía Tanya empezando a moverse plácidamente de arriba hacia abajo. Edward le daba palmadas al trasero de su esposa mientras pasaba su lengua por su largo cuello, ganándose más gemidos por su parte. Isabella se puso de pie mientras ellos permanecían en esa posición y decidió subirse al mueble, pasando una pierna entre ambos, dejando así su intimidad en medio de los rostros de la pareja.

Con un poco de fuerza agarró a cada uno por su cabeza para hundirlos en ella. Tanya lamió el trasero de Isabella y con sus manos empezó a separarlo, lamiendo lo que había descubierto tras esos pedazos de carne. Edward por su parte hundió su rostro en la intimidad de Isabella, pasando su lengua por sus pliegues, saboreando sus jugos hasta llegar al pequeño botón rosado. El hecho de que un par de lenguas de encontrasen dándole placer hizo que Isabella profiriera un gran gemido.

La lengua de Tanya peleaba con pequeño hueco trasero de Isabella para hacerse paso en él, mientras que Edward hacía gala de sus complacientes movimientos con su lengua, que, al cabo de un momento cambió su lengua por sus dientes, mordiendo ligeramente la intimidad de la castaña, lo que la hizo estallar en un segundo orgasmo. Sus piernas temblaron, todavía no había bajado del séptimo cielo al que subió gracias a la pareja, cuando escuchó los gemidos ahogados de la rubia, sintiendo los temblores de esta al llegar al clímax. Tanya se levantó, Edward se quedó en su sitio e Isabella dio la vuelta, inclinándose lo mejor posible para alcanzar el miembro del cobrizo con su boca el cual se encontraba con la humedad de su amiga. El trasero de Isabella había quedado a merced de Edward, el cual le propinaba sonoras y fuertes nalgadas. En momentos como este la castaña se sentía como una autentica meretriz, pero eso le gustaba.

Se separó de Edward y bajó del mueble para ocupar el lugar en el que antes se encontraba Tanya pero de espaldas al cobrizo, chocando su espalda con el pecho de él. Bajó de poco a poco hasta sentir el erecto miembro del esposo de su amiga querer entrar por aquel lugar que nadie nunca había explorado, y lo dejó. Sintiendo como las paredes de este se adherían a cada irregularidad en el relieve de su invasor. La castaña gimió, tanto de dolor como de placer hasta que él estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Unos segundos bastaron para que esa incomodidad cesara y Tanya aprovechó el momento para besar apasionadamente a Isabella, llevando una de sus manos a un pecho, y la otra un poco más abajo. Edward tomo sus caderas con sus grandes manos y comenzó a forzarla en un sube y baja, primero despacio para luego aumentar consideradamente el ritmo. Tanya no dejaba de besarla, aunque a los minutos pasó de ser un beso apasionado a ser algo un poco más duro. Edward gemía hasta que los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos d placer

–Ahhh…siii…Bella…más rápido…así perra –decía, mientras con sus manos dirigía los movimientos y de vez en cuando daba una que otra nalgada. Tanya ya no solo le besaba, ahora le daba cachetadas y le decía de todo

– Vamos fresca, ¡muévete! ¡Mi marido quiere placer!, dáselo furcia, complácelo, ese es tu trabajo – todo se tornó rudo. E Isabella gozaba de una manera inverosímil, el ser tratada así por ambos era divino.

En ese momento, Edward la tomó por el estómago y recostándola en su cuerpo, tomo impulso para cambiar de mueble, cargándola sin sacar miembro de ella. La colocó en cuatro mientras Tanya se situó a su lado ubicando su pie frente al rostro de la castaña entretanto los esposos se besaban apasionadamente, con ella acariciándole el pecho a él y él respondiéndole masturbándola, introduciendo dos dedos en ella con un ritmo cada vez más rápido haciéndola llegar al siguiente clímax en poco tiempo.

Cansándose de cómo se encontraban, el cobrizo salió del interior de la castaña para posicionarse frente a ella y obligándola a levantar su cabeza, dando así una estocada final dentro de la boca de Isabella, llenándola toda con los fluidos de Edward. Él tomo a Tanya por sus cabellos y las hizo besarse. Forjando a que Isabella llene la boca de su amiga con el resultado del clímax de su esposo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió casi de manera normal. Prepararon una deliciosa cena entre los tres después de haberse dado una placentera ducha. Estando las dos amigas desnudas con el cobrizo en medio de ellas se dispusieron a cenar cómodamente, entre risas, anécdotas y uno que otro gemido. Una vez acabada la cena, se dirigieron a la habitación de los esposos, dejando a Edward en la misma posición de antes, ambas desnudas se abrazaron a él mientras disfrutaban de una película. Isabella cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rosto, imaginando las futuras citas que sucederían gracias al reencuentro con su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>¿Como que hace calor no? ¿Qué les pareció? Edité este one-shot porque me parecía muy vulgar con ciertas expresiones. Ahora sí, quedé complacida con el resultado. ¿y ustedes?<em>

_Espero recibir reviews! Muchos muchos!_

_Jeje.._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Besos! Cuidense_


End file.
